city_of_constructfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
Episode 11 is the eleventh episode of City of Construct. Production Date: 6/06/19. Release Date: 6/08/19. Major Characters: SpongeBob, Plague Knight, Patrick, Tom, Shadow Stalker. Minor Characters: None. Plot: The day after episode 10, Tom checks out an article on his phone about the second shadow stalker being destroyed. He believes that the creator of the robots must really want attention considering he made a second robot. He then decides to go into the city and see if he can find the creator or if he made a third robot. Sometime later, he arrives at the city. He walks through the buildings and soon finds the third shadow stalker, who quickly goes invisible. Tom however knows of his invisibility and tries to find him. After soon feeling the robot, he gets pushed to the ground by the stalker. He then notices it again after it went visible and decided to run. As he was running, the stalker used it's white rope eyes at Tom and uses it's invisible drone and takes him on top of a building, which he then uses his laser eyes to stun Tom temporarily. After a while, Tom wakes up and walks down the stairs of the building he was in. He walks through more buildings and jumps down into a creepy alley. He suspects that the stalker may be there as it would be unexpected for most people. He walks into a secret room in the alley and finds a secret door, with secret buttons saying 1, Standard, Metal and Gold. He had no idea what this meant and shortly after he decided to leave. The shadow stalker appeared and uses his white rope eyes again, pulling Tom towards him. He then used his laser eyes to stun Tom. The next day Tom wakes up, in the same room but in a wooden prison. He tries to smash the wooden walls but could not proceed. So he decides to post about his imprisonment hoping for someone to come and save him. Sometime later SpongeBob, Plague Knight and Patrick arrive in the city to save Tom. They walk to the alley they suspected Tom was talking about on his post and get ready to free him. The shadow stalker appears, and the three get their weapons ready. Plague Knight using an alchemy bomb, Patrick using a shovel and SpongeBob using his spatula. The shadow stalker uses his laser eyes on SpongeBob, but Patrick quickly reflects the laser using his shovel. The shadow stalker was stunned, but only for a few moments after his anti-stun component awoken him again. SpongeBob implies that the creator must be pretty clever. Plague Knight decides that he must throw his bomb at the stalker, which in the end damages the stalker severely. It starts to spark and later explodes. Everyone was sent back by the two explosion. SpongeBob quickly noticed that the secret door they saw just before the stalker appeared was open and found another mysterious inventions book, with the same gold papercut of a six-fingered hand, this time with the number 2. They had found the sequel to the book. SpongeBob took the book and then the three went to Tom's prison. Plague Knight tried throwing one of his bombs at the prison but didn't work. He then tried two more and still did not work. So the three all soon pry open the prisoncell and free Tom. Tom thanks them and tells them that he needs to go back home now. Category:Episodes